


Watch me

by Ramadiii



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Mirror Sex, Smut, Trying For A Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: A quick getaway during a party leads to steamy times in the bathroom.Prompt:4. Mirror sex





	Watch me

He bends you over the sink, hand nestled between your shoulder blades as he meets your eye in the mirror.  
Words aren't necessary, not for this. You know each other well enough that a single glance contains multitudes.  
Right now he needs to be inside of you and you need to watch him fuck you senseless.  
His hands move downward, caressing your skin as he moves your dress up and over your hips and you bite your lip in anticipation when he pulls your panties down.  
His deft fingers make short work of the button and zipper of his pants, they pool around his ankles and he grinds against you.  
The full night of teasing has left the two of you with no need for further foreplay, you're convinced your juices are coating the inside of your thighs and he needs no further coaxing to reach full mast.  
His eyes stay locked on your face as he eases into you, filling you inch by inch until he bottoms out with a breathy moan. It's as if you were made just for him, your body perfectly accommodate him and you know all of his weaknesses and pressure points. So when you reach behind you to caress the sensitive back of his thigh the resulting moan has you clenching around him in as you begin moving.  
He watches as you roll your hips and take him in, lets you set the pace while he fondles your beasts and kisses the spot behind your ear that he knows takes your breath away.  
You positively preen under his gaze and you lean back against him, eyes still locked through the mirror as your skin grows flushed with arousal.  
His beautiful eyes, they regard you with such desire and love it's impossible not to tremble in his hands.  
He catches the wave of emotion in your features and moves to take control, knowing you don't need to work. You only need to feel.  
As his hips snap against you in deep thrusts he wraps an arm around you, holding you up, kissing and breathing against your cheek.  
He puts all of his love, desire and adoration into the way he moves in and out of you at a frenzied pace, not slowing down until you're shaking against him in the throes of orgasmic bliss.  
His moans have turned to groans and it doesn't take long for him to follow you, shooting his load deep inside of you as your pussy milks him for all he's worth.  
Neither of you would have guessed trying for a baby could be this much fun!


End file.
